Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a fin field effect transistor (FinFET) with improved electrical performance and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Size of semiconductor device has been decreased for these years. Reduction of feature size, improvements of the rate, the efficiency, the density and the cost per integrated circuit unit are the important goals in the semiconductor technology. The electrical properties of the device have to be maintained even improved with the decrease of the size, to meet the requirements of the commercial products in applications. For example, the layers and components of the semiconductor device with defects or improper design would have considerable effects on the electrical properties of the device.